


Imaginary lovers (never turn you down)

by tenderfirstlove



Series: Modern AUs & misc. [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Hugging, M/M, Oblivious My Unit | Byleth, Requited Love, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, Spoilers, Teasing, changed the rating bc it didnt go how i planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: 6 times actions spoke louder of Dimitri's affections than words could.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Series: Modern AUs & misc. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	1. real-life situations lose their thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set: post-ch6  
> prompt: teasing

"...I couldn't be happier with how things turned out", Dimitri hummed as he looked to his professor with a happy expression," And I imagine no one will be more overjoyed than Seteth." He pointed out as their mission went according to plan.

Byleth smiled at the thought of the advisor thanking him, a person whom he thought most suspiciously of, aside from that he was of course happy to see Flayn safe just as much as any other student or member of staff he worked side by. 

Dimitri's eyes widen at the soft expression in front of him, he blinks and pinches his arm subtly, but not awaking,"Hm..? Hey Professor, can you make that expression one more time..?" Perhaps he'd just imagined it, yet, he couldn't help but want to see that expression forever engraved on his belo— Professor's face (he couldn't help but stifle a quick fluster at such thoughts arising.)

"Hm..? Like this you mean?"

Byleth turned to face his student fully, the sides of his lips curving upward once again from their neutral, dead expression, his cheeks blushing as the corner of his eyes formed crows feet. 

Dimitri simply stared before his face broke into soft surprise,"...I don't think I've ever seen your face like that.." He commentated, observing the quickly fading smile and red tint of the other's cheeks. With a clearing of the throat he shook his head,"Heh, I apologize. I've forgotten myself and come dangerously close to teasing you."

Byleth simply waved it off with a hand as he hummed,"It's alright. I've come close to surprise, myself. I wasn't such an emotive child after all.." He spoke with foggy eyes before refocusing with a chuckle.

The Prince's own lips soon formed a smile at the thought of his professor being a shy boy. He wondered at how cute the sight would be, compared to the darker reality Byleth conjured up in his own mind.

"Its just... I've never seen you look so happy before. It's down right mesmerizing."

As the other continued to smile, Byleth simply shook his own head, a gloved hand coming to touch his own cheeks at the mental image of him showing a real smile, not one ghostly line that dared to twitch up further than necessary,"I hope as I teach you, teach all of you, I shall show it more often.."

He hummed mildly at the thought of Jeralt's smile in response to hearing about his own.

"Yes.. Well, time to get back to routine, no?"


	2. my midnight fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set during ch 9 [span 12/7-12/21]  
> prompt: affection/hug

_ ETHEREAL MOON 12/7 _

As the Professor spotted Dimitri talking with Dedue he quickly strode up to him.

"I..I'm sorry. Please ignore my troubled ramblings. Hm? Was something the matter? Something to do with the White Heron Cup?" Dimitri looked at the Professor who'd stood beside him, waiting for his attention.

Byleth nodded,"Yes. I want you to be our house representative for the competition."

Dimitri flushed before he took a determined tone,"Professor, I beg of you. Please, do not choose me as our house representative. I am utterly serious please." He stared to Dedue, who simply stared back unhelpfully. Then he looked to their blue-haired professor, who simply stared at him with a shine in his eyes.

Byleth hummed, putting a finger on his chin as if to show he may consider not putting him forth, _'should I choose Dimitri as our house representative in the White Heron Cup dance contest..?'_

_"Yes. Absolutely. Let's do it."_

_'You're a bad influence on me.',_ Byleth chided as his eyebrows furrowed, Dedue and Dimitri waiting with anticipation. He sighed lightly as he crossed his arms,"Well. I've made my decision. Dedue?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Please help Dimitri with his training this afternoon, I have a previous engagement with Sylvain. He's slacking off in his magic classes again...", Byleth nodded at him before smiling at Dimitri slyly.

Dimitri looked at the two conspirators in disbelief,"What?! Curse you, Professor. I will of course accept, but know that you have damned us all..!" His head hung as Dedue guided him to the courtyard to cover the events of the previous year's cup, and to look at their techniques.

Byleth and Sothis grinned to each other happily before skipping off.

.

.

.

_ ETHEREAL MOON 12/8-19 _

Byleth and Dimitri practiced every single day, save for mission days. 

If Byleth was outspoken enough to brag about Dimitri's progress he would, yet he felt as though Dimitri's radiant smile and flowing body for itself during open and closed practice.

"How.. was that? I perhaps did not offend as much as usual.. but I still do not like our chances." Dimitri shook his head after he sat down on the set out benches, Byleth handing him an ice cold glass of water before taking a seat next to his student.

Byleth reached up to push the hair out of Dimitri's eyes,"I think you did very well today Dimitri, you should have more faith in yourself." 

The blond simply looked to the side as his face flushed unnoticeably thanks to the rigorous practice, he distracted himself by downing the cold glass at a fast pace, grip tightening with strength whilst Byleth kept playing with his hair absently.

"..!"

Byleth looked to the sound of shattering glass, seeing Dimitri drenched in water and glass shards,"Ah. Are you alright? Let me help you with that-",he leaned closer to gather some of the shards littering his uniform before Dimitri stood up and marched away.

"I hope he's alright.. He's probably just going to relax for a while."

_"You amaze me with your idiocy, Byleth, you really do..."_

.

.

.

_ETHEREAL MOON 12/21 EARLY EVENING_

As all the contestants lined up post-dance, they looked to the judge with eager eyes.

Alois hummed to himself quite loudly, enjoying the attention as he cleared his throat,"The winner of this years White Heron Cup is...."

Everyone looked to him, Byleth simply gave Dimitri a thumbs up in hope, along with a small smile. Though this should've calmed him, it simply made the blond's heart beat faster.

"The Blue Lions House! Congratulations!"

Byleth cheered loudly, joining in the clapping.

Dimitri looked around as his house gathered,"I won..? there must be some mistake- Ah!",Dimitri squirmed as Dedue raised him proudly, as if he were a fresh lion cub.

Byleth only stared fondly at his class from afar, Manuela and Hanneman praising his dedicated instruction.

It was not until after the hall calmed and the speeches began shortly that Dimitri approached his professor outside the hall.

"It was solely thanks to your patient instruction that we won, Professor. In all honestly, I'm still in a state of shock", Dimitri smiled at the man in front of him with no burden, a pure smile.

Byleth's eyes became gentle as he approached Dimitri and gave him a soft hug, arms wrapping around his shoulders comfortable as they were similar in height,"Don't thank me so easily, I know how much practice you put in. Dedue told me all about it over tea the other day."

He felt Dimitri stiffen before he relaxed and hugged him back, pulling him close before they broke apart.

As Byleth looked to Dimitri cheerfully, he couldn't decipher the affectionate look Dimitri gave him before he returned to the hall, leaving Byleth alone in the cold once again.

"..Strange. There's a pressure in my chest unlike any other... Is this how father felt when he saw mother..? How strange this body really is.. Heh."

Byleth hummed before he looked at the sky for a little longer, Sothis at his side, silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspo: >:3c  
> come on eileen - dexys midnight runners  
> build me up buttercup - the foundations


	3. someone to share my wildest dreams with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set: ch-9 [12/21]  
> prompt: secretly requited love/slow dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wish they slow danced together at the goddess tower oh god *collects tear filled tissues*

_NIGHT OF THE BALL: GODDESS TOWER_

"It’s quiet here, isn’t it, Professor?" Byleth nodded, looking around the tower, clutching his cloak closer to himself as he looked to the night sky, Dimitri's eyes looking over Byleth's face as if to commit every detail to memory, "That reminds me. Do you know the legend associated with the Goddess Tower?"

He offered a hand to Byleth.

The other looked at it for a moment before slipping his own hand into his grip, the other at Dimitri's shoulder whilst replying nonchalantly,"I’ve heard of it."

"Is that right? You don’t strike me as the sort to enjoy stories like that"

He simply hummed in acknowledgement as the blond began to sway with him,"Though true I'm not concerned with such things, it appears as though Sylvain still wishes to woo me through some unimaginable mean." He shook his head before focusing back onto Dimitri's stressed face.

  
"Just as expected..", It was so very much like Sylvain to try an woo their poised professor, ah well. "They say that wishes made in this tower will come true. I wonder who came up with such a silly notion", Dimitri spoke softly as they made a turn, warm breaths mingling in white puffs before their eyes.

"You don’t believe it? Despite it all, I think it is still quite a quaint notion",Byleth softly smiled.

Dimitri's hand tightened around his waist, drawing him closer,"Legends are legends, nothing more. I doubt there are many who really believe that wishes can be granted. The goddess just watches over us from above… That is all", he put his head in the crook of Byleth's neck, cheeks warming up at the heat which radiated from the other's skin,"No matter how hard someone begs to be saved, she would never so much as offer her hand..", Dimitri released a pained breath as his hand fully wrapped around the waist in front of him, hands tightly linked together, their steps becoming less complex and more simple as they swayed from side to side,"And even if she did, we lack the means to reach out and grasp it. That’s how I feel about her."

Byleth squeezed Dimitri's hand warmly, the hand he placed on his shoulder now snaked comfortably around his neck as they no longer fumbled clumsily around each other's feet, "But do you not think it is nice to believe in something? I know it well, that bitterness. You taught me to overcome it, though little." He felt a slight nudge against his neck as he spoke comfortingly,"Don't we deserve a little sweetness in between everything?", his student mumbled something he didn't quite understand and he left it.

As he put his own head on the other's chest, hearing his heartbeat steadily and clearly even through his uniform, Dimitri backed away a little to speak clearly,"In any case… I suppose there’s no harm in passing the time with silly legends. What do you say, Professor? Care to make a wish?" Byleth just laughed a little at the thought," What is it? We are here on the night of the ball. Why don’t you try wishing for something?"

"Hmm. Only after you do. I can't think of anything, so please go ahead", Byleth responses in a sleepy haze as thoughts coil up inside his mind, _'Your heartbeat... is so clear, so melodic. My wish is.. My wish is to stay with you, forever.'_

Dimitri stops their swaying as he looked down to Byleth, the memory of his family coming back unbridled,"A wish of my own… I suppose my wish…is for a world in which no one would ever be unjustly taken from us. Or…something along those lines." He sheepishly ended his thoughts, feeling Byleth look at him again, arms still where they were before.

"That’s a great wish. I think that.. I'll wish for the same."

He flustered at the gesture, mouth drying with anxiety before he responded teasingly,"Thank you, Professor. Although, at a time like this… Perhaps it would make more sense for me to wish that we’ll be together forever. What do you think?" He looked directly into those darker blue eyes, seeing his professor's blank face return, he back tracked immediately,"... H-Haha! Well now, Professor! You must admit I’ve improved in the art of joke telling."

Byleth frowned as he leaned his forehead against the student's chest admonishingly,"..That's really cruel." He felt a jolt, the grip on their joined hands increasing.

"I’m sorry… I guess that was rather thoughtless of me."

"It didn't sound like a joke at all",he frowned when he felt the hand from his waist slip off, he removed his own one from the other's shoulder whilst keeping an unrelenting grip on Dimitri's hand in his. He wanted some part of that feeling to remain. Even if it was this small.

Dimitri was quiet for a second as he saw the hurt reaction of his Professor, "Honestly… I do regret saying such a thing. Please think nothing of it. I’ve blurted out irresponsible things like that to my classmates." his heart squeezed as Byleth refused to let go of his hand," Promises that we’ll see each other again and the like... I have no business making such promises for the future. There are certain things that I must accomplish, even if it means risking my life." He squeezed Byleth's hand back, not wanting to ever let go,"I may not even have a future to promise to someone."

There was an undisclosed tension surrounding them like the cool night air.

"You shouldn't say such things to the next person you bring up here. They might.. misunderstand." He tugged his hand out of Dimitri's hesitant grip, stepping away from him with a turn to hide his sad face.

  
"We should head back soon", Dimitri treaded lightly at the sight of his professor's turned back,"It was.. No, It is rude of me to keep you all to myself", his gaze trailed down, missing the way Byleth peeked over his shoulder to glance at his sorry face.

  
"Shall we, Professor?"

By the time he'd asked, the teal-haired man had already started walking with an obvious hunch meant to hide his shaking shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspo: this time an unusual combo..  
> wouldn't it be nice - beach boys  
> imaginary lover - atlanta rhythm section [main]  
> im still standing - elton john


	4. they always care (they're always there)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set: post-ch9 event [jeralt's death]  
> prompt: support/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp: [A perfect fit by sunflowersailor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615267)  
> crumb - locket

There it stood. 

His grave.

It looked to chiseled, too plain, inseparable from the rest of the stones until you lean in to read the engraved name. His mother's looked worn, old, mossy, unkempt. Unfitting. He hated it. He hated it all. It made him angry, made him want to grab a blade and kill until there was no one left to blame but himself. Yet he knew even then the corpses wouldn't fill the hole leftover.

"I miss you.."

His eyes trailed to the withered bouquet he'd laid upon the soil days ago.

"Was it me? Did I do it wrong?"

The dead flowers stared back at him, unmoving, save for the wind's harsh breeze.

"Why you?"

He closed his eyes, burrowing his forehead into his drawn in knees.

"I know, I shouldn't say such things. I just miss you."

The tomb stood still.

"I wish you were still here."

With a sob, Byleth began to cry harder than he'd ever done before. His hair was unbrushed and unruly, sticking out at weird angles. His skin was pale from inability to dream without seeing that girl, and watching the embers of life slip from his father's eyes... The space under his fingernails was filled with dirt and grass as he tore them from the ground, voice hoarsening with each forced cries.

"It's not fair! It's not! I want you back! I tried, I did. I really tried and.. It's useless. This power is useless.." 

Byleth let go of the ripped grass.

"I wish you could've seen me smile. I wish you could've seen me cry happily. I wish I hugged you more often. I wish I told you that I love you everyday, night and noon. I wish we never came to Garreg Mach. I wish you never met Lady Rhea. I wish a lot. Too much."

He laid down on the grass, too tired to sit and stare any longer.

Eyes closing, he felt the grass nickle his neck and face, he felt the life squirm beneath his body, the soil, the roots of plants, the insects, the sound of the crows, and all he wished for was impossible.

He wished could hear Jeralt's heartbeat once more.

"I love you, dad.."

.

.

.

Dimitri found the professor, huddled by the gravestone asleep. His thin weary and eyes red from crying, hands full of grass and chest rising softly before it fell. Torn grass all over the soil, carried away by the wind freely to migrate elsewhere.

He picked him up, holding him close as he walked to the Professor's bedroom, fishing a key from the sleeping figure's pocket.

He opened the door to see a complete disarray of a room.

Papers and lesson plans scattered over the floors, clothing piled in a lonely corner and a broken frame sitting below the bed, ashamedly laying in the shadows face-down. He put the professor on the crinkled covers, adjusting him to not fall off later, he rolled his sleeves up before placing the key on the night desk. 

As he looked around the room, he left for but a moment, and returned with Dedue and Manuela in tow. Dedue and him cleaned the professor's room whilst Manuela examined him and brought a glass of water for when he awoke. After they were finished, he thanked them. Dimitri wrote a note to explain to him how he was in his room so suddenly.

Before he left, he placed a brisk kiss to the professor's forehead, unbeknownst to no one but himself. 

.

.

.

When Byleth awoke, he sat up to find a clean room. The broken frame of Jeralt's portrait sitting on his personal desk, gazing at him. The timelessly captured smile warming him as much as it lowered the pits of his stomach. 

Then, he turned to his night desk, to find his key and a glass of water with a handwritten note formed of his own favorite blue ink.

_"Dear Professor,_

_I saw you at the gravestone, and carried you back. I opened your room without consent, for it was getting dark and stormy, but left the key here. I also left a glass of water, and cleaned up your room a little whilst I stayed with Manuela to check how you were._

_Please know if you are having a hard time that we are all here to support you (even if Felix does not wish to show it.) Hopefully we'll all see you in class._

_Your ~~beloved~~ favorite student, Dimitri."_

Byleth let out choked sigh, tears rising once again.

He looked to the picture of the aged man once more,"...Thank you, father." 

.

.

.

The next free day he went to the market with Dimitri to buy a new sturdy, carved wooden frame with simple spiral patterns to replace the old one.

He found that it suited his father better anyway.


	5. it's my private fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set: ~ch-10  
> prompt: hand holding/requited love

Dimitri had arrived as the Professor was preparing the tea leaves, as he took a seat the the other finished arranging the table,"I apologize for the wait", the blond drew in his chair closer to the table, and the smell of the tea had began to become more distinguished,"The tea smells great, I wonder how it'll taste..."

Byleth just smiled as he picked up the white porcelain tea pot,"Would you like some..? I think it's had enough time to brew."

Dimitri nodded with a small smile of his own,"Thank you."

"Mm. I hope it's good. I've been growing some special chamomile from the Empire that I heard was specifically good for making into tea leaves",Byleth spoke as Dimitri took a slow sip of the hot tea,"You know, before I came to the academy I'd tried before to make tea like this. I'm afraid it wasn't very good. I had not left the blossoms of the plant to dry enough and the taste wasn't very noticeable. I hope these ones are different." Byleth poured himself a cup carefully, putting in one teaspoon of sugar before stirring it quietly and taking a sip himself.

"How warm and comforting this brew is", Dimitri spoke with fondness as he put the cup down and placed his hands back onto his lap underneath the table,"I am sure this taste is stronger, no? Very pleasant."

Byleth nodded, cup lowered but not yet on the table,"Yes. Chamomile is very good for sleeping aid and relaxation. Did you know the meaning of the flower is patience?" Dimitri shook his head,"Mm, I wouldn't expect you would, you don't spend a lot of time around the greenhouse I've noticed." Byleth smiled as Dimitri flustered,"Please, don't fret. It is simply an observation, I apologize if it was rude."

"Ah no, it wasn't. Though I would not have imagined that flowers mean things, I ah mean",Dimitri went silent with a troubled expression,"I must sound like a fool. What I meant to say was I know very little of floral language as such."

Byleth laughed a little,"It'd be surprising to hear the next King of Faerghus be well versed in it since your land is so cold and hardly any flowers grow. Though I must say what does thrive in the wintry snow is beautiful indeed." He hummed with a fond gaze at the cup in his hand.

Dimitri flustered at the compliment,"I-Is that so? Well, the next time I can visit I shall bring you some.. If you'd like." The mint-haired man looked surprised before setting down his cup.

"Thank you for the offer. I don't wish to trouble you although",He saw Dimitri was about to counterattack his response,"Though I know you can be a little.. ah. Stubborn",Byleth looked to meet his eyes,"If you still wish, then, perhaps bring me some seeds. Flowers do look awfully pretty, but they do not live forever. Alas, I love to cultivate the greenhouse with my own hands." His student nodded sternly,"If the flowers ever bloom, I promise to give you a most beautiful bouquet, Dimitri."

The blond flustered once more with a smile,"I see, Professor. Then.. I shall bring you a variety of seeds to grow, all for your hearts content. I mean, to your heart's content..!" He covered his face with a shaky teacup as he drank once more.

Byleth simply laughed joyfully,"Do you remember our first meeting..?"

He nodded, the teacup empty with flecks of dark tea leaves at the bottom resembling a flower of sorts,"Yes... You looked quite stern compared to now, Professor. I am glad to see you out of your shell and..",he bit his lip hesitantly,"I am sure Jeralt would too." There was a sad smile from Byleth before he nodded somberly in agreement.

Dimitri slid a subtle hand under the table to meet Byleth's own, he loosely weaved their fingers together, and gave him an encouraging smile,"Th-Thank you.. I am sure my father would probably be very happy if he knew how far I've come.. Yes.. Most certainly." He closed his eyes, bringing the cup up to his face slowly. as he tasted the lukewarm chamomile tea he felt such fondness he couldn't describe. Byleth tugged on Dimitri's hand, securing them together with a more cheerful smile as he too finished his cup.

"Would you like some more tea ? It seems both our cups have become empty."

His student nodded as Byleth poured both of them a new cup, and placing some sugar in his own once more.

The blond smiled to himself like a fool at the warmth of his teacher's hand in his own,"If it would be alright, I hope I can have tea with you more often, Professor." 

Byleth nodded,"I shall see what my calendar states. There is to be another big mission this months, as always. I do hope that we can continue to have peaceful moments like this together." The affection within his words did not go unnoticed by Dimitri as he felt a squeeze of his hand underneath the table,"Perhaps, I could teach you some flower language if you'd like, as an extracurricular class of sorts, if you're interested",he smiled softly.

The other nodded with nervousness as he cradled his tea cup,"I'd like that, Professor. Any time I can get with you outside of class alone is something I cherish deeply." He saw the widening of Byleth's eyes and felt the stillness of the hand he felt before there was a softer grip, and a redder fluster tainting the somewhat sharper tips of the professor's ears.

"I..I see. I feel the same way, Dimitri", Byleth pursed his lips nervously at the clear romanticism in both of their statements,"You are a joy both in and outside of class."

The expression of Dimitri's face was indescribable, he looked relieved and happy and in disbelief but above all he looked utterly smitten. The embrace of their hands was now tighter as Dimitri refused to cease holding, and the heat Byleth felt in his cheeks was most immense and likely very inappropriate. Yet when he saw Dimitri so joyful he could not help but carry on showing his own feeling in his own way.

"Professor... I think I'm inl-"

Byleth hummed as he lifted his teacup,"I know. I am too",he took a small sip before speaking lowly,"Do know that I hold you with a most dear regard, Dimitri",he downed the rest of his drink and placed the cup on the wooden table.

His student looked giddy, and held an incredibly sheepish smile.

"What's with that look? Perhaps we've had enough tea for this afternoon.."

Byleth looked at Dimitri's expression, a fond smile of his own taking shape.

"I hope you will join me later, in the greenhouse. We shall make a beautiful bouquet for the classroom, won't we?"

Dimitri just smiled with vigor as he released his beloved's hand.

"Yes Professor. I shall see you then."

Whilst Byleth cleaned up the table, he couldn't help but look forward to teaching the Prince all he knew of flowers and their secret world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> byleth: ok i have feelings now that cool-  
> dimitri: *appears*  
> byleth: wait i didnt sign up to this hold on a minute-  
> dimitri: professor :D   
> byleth: just take all my mortal possessions, do it now--


	6. you're mine all the time (my imaginary lover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set: during-ch12  
> prompt: kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry for not posting this WEEKS ago!! i'm just going through shit, but hope you enjoy !

A slender hand traced the edge of the used chalkboard in the classroom, fingers caking with chalk dust and colour before they strayed away and were brushed off against the fingers of the couple hand. 

"Professor..?"

He looked up to the blond student who approached the space next to him, towering over him silently whilst the other's eyes looked to his still chalky fingers with fondness.

"Yes, Dimitri? Is something the matter?"

There was a gentle touch as a pair of hands enveloped his own with a gentleness he was unfamiliar to, and Byleth looked to his student who simply squeezed his hands with a stubborn strength.

"I suppose I am worried about tomorrow..",his blue eyes sought for solace in the other's mild greens, only a small uncomfortable smile tinting his lips as he looked back down to the joining of their hands.

Byleth looked down at their hands in suit, his own being cradled by Dimitri's larger pair in a warm embrace. He threaded the two together,"There is no need to worry. I will be at your side, I won't let anything bad happen",he looked to the stilted freezing of the other,"I promise."

The student frowned, eyebrows furrowing in indecision as he mulled over his thoughts,"That's not what I am looking for. I am worried about _you_. I don't want to lose anything important anymore... I'm tired of it." His voice was small and fragile, nothing like the usual princely figure he portrayed so openly. This made Byleth's heart squeeze with guilt at the recognition of his inability to properly comfort the one before him, his emotionalism was never an issue before and yet there was nothing else he'd rather be a master in now.

"I don't know how to comfort you. I don't know if anything I could say _would_ comfort you.. But, I'm sure if we work together.. side by side.. that you won't lose anything precious anymore."

Dimitri felt a pair of soft hands tear away, and he panicked whilst his head shot up before he was grounded once more with the weight of his professor's hands around him. He slipped his own arms around the other, drawing him close and relishing in the affection he had been deprived of for years,"Byleth..",at the plea from the prince, a hand moved up to gently stroke his hair with reassurance.

There were hot tears that stained the mercenary's uniform, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the other he cradled with a hesitant repose,"It's okay, Dimitri. Leave it to me, you don't have to worry alone", he felt a tug and he began to passively card his fingers through the short hair whilst the blond just leaned on him with muffled cries and ashamed sniffling. 

"I'm sorry..",Dimitri spoke into the crook of the black uniform,"I don't want you to go. I don't want any of the class to go.." Byleth hummed as his other hand rubbed the back of Dimitri slowly whilst they started to sway,"I feel so selfish, knowing I can't ask for such things.. but I still want to."

The professor didn't know what to say, feeling a stubborn tug and cold as the prince pulled away.

"Byleth.. Can you promise me something..?"

He nodded dumbly, their faces close as clouds whilst their breaths intermingled, those sorrowful eyes were so full of love and affection for Byleth, it made his mouth dry and heart ache meanwhile the other progressively leaned closer, voice lowering to a simple whisper.

"Promise that you will always be near me. That you'll give me your heart, and mine to you. Please.. Don't deny my affections whilst you look toward me with those eyes only I can tell the meanings of.."

Byleth drew in a breath sharply, feeling an embrace around his waist as he nodded once again.

"I promise. I will never stray, lest I sleep a thousand years and atone for thousands more. I shall never deny your affections, nor show these feelings for another as long as I live."

There was a soft smile which collided with his own shy one, their mouth pressing against one another, moulding around each other with hefty feeling and messy passions- a joint union most welcome.

As they pulled away, their hands were found solidly fitting into each other, fingers clenching and stubbornly locked whilst their palms aligned and warmed the rest.

"... I'm so happy",Dimitri mumbled as he rested his forehead against Byleth's with embarrassing heat coming into his cheeks,"You've made me so happy this past year... I can only promise to return the same as long as we are together.." 

Byleth pursed his lips, eyes gazing at the prince's features shyly, a familiar feeling washed over him,"You don't need to promise me such things, for you already make me so",azure eyes met his own, the ends pinching like crow's feet as he smiled.

"May I hold you longer..? I do not wish for this day to ever end", Dimitri spoke lowly, voice laced with tender fire as he pulled Byleth into another hug, his hands securely holding him close with chaste desires.

Byleth enclosed his arms around the pale neck, a smiling pair of lips embedded against it as he nodded.

"As long as you'll have me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on feb 8 and left it unedited until now... i am very sorry OTL but this concludes the drabble/prompt uhhh thing ? i hope u liked this work.. mybe i'll write more ones like this ...
> 
> p.s actually i have some v noice aus on the way....... even tho literally half my works are unfinished lmao... i hate mysef and my writing arghnsh !!!

**Author's Note:**

> writing porn: ok ok alright alright alright alright ok o-  
> writing fluff: i can't look at this this is so embarassing. disgusting they have mutual feelings, i must listen to shrek soundtrack rn-


End file.
